THE VAMPIRISM OF A MALFOY DESCENDANT
by Rozen91
Summary: Snippet berseri , becerita tentang Hermione Granger, si penyihir muggleborn, dan "pelayan" berkemampuan spesial miliknya. Ya. Sesosok vampire yang bersembunyi di dalam bayangannya, Draco Malfoy.
1. First Year

**Act I.**

 **A Bite for a Deal**

( _A/n. judul macam apa sih nih? saya sendiri bingung,, Xd,, btw, smuanya bakal ooc parah nih hahaha)_

.

* * *

Pria itu datang dengan membawa sejuta misteri.

Dia berlutut di hadapan seorang gadis kecil dan berkata, "bunuh aku."

Surai perak yang dihembus angin memperlihatkan wajah yang menawan dengan sepasang bola mata kelabu yang memikat. Tulang pipinya yang tinggi makin kentara ketika pria itu melepaskan senyum tajam di bibirnya yang merah. Iris kelabu menyipit, kegilaan yang dengan sombongnya dipamerkan.

Sang gadis kecil terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mengangkat dagunya, memandang ke bawah dengan sedikit keangkuhan. "Lalu, setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" Jawaban cerdas dari seorang gadis kecil yang tengah berdiri di ambang kematian. "Kau masih berguna bagiku jika masih hidup, kau tahu, kau bisa membawaku keluar dari jurang ini."

Si pria lantas tertawa keras, memegang wajahnya sendiri sembari menatap gadis itu dari sela jarinya. Merasa puas dan penuh kemenangan. "Kemudian kau akan membunuhku?"

Sang gadis tidak berkedip.

Memandang skeptis.

"Kau terlihat kuat. Daripada mati, bagaimana kalau kau serahkan saja hidupmu itu padaku?"

Senyumnya melebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Ia berkata pelan, "Itu permintaan yang sangat berani. Maafkan aku, gadis kecil, kurasa aku mendengarmu mengusulkanku untuk jadi pelayanmu. Seorang budak."

Iris hazel lantas bersinar. "Tuan," katanya, mendekatkan wajah yang dipenuhi semangat, "Anda menangkap maksudku dengan tepat."

AHAHAHAHAHAAA! !

MENARIK! MENARIK!

Sang vampire tergelak, tertawa dengan suara keras saat menatap langit malam dengan mata melebar. Setelah tenggelam dalam kebosanan dan permainan nyawa yang tak lagi menyenangkan, kini sesuatu yang menarik hendak menerobos kembali ke dalam hidup yang telah berlangsung selama berabad-abad. Seorang gadis kecil dengan kalimat lantang dan tidak kenal takut berani mengeluarkan ide agar dia, si vampire haus darah yang ditakuti, menjadi budak seseorang.

"OH GADIS KECIL!" katanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar, menakut-nakuti dengang mulut penuh taring tajam, "KAU SUDAH LIHAT BETAPA BRUTALNYA AKU INI! TAPI KAU BERANI MENYARANKANKU UNTUK MENJADI BUDAKMU!? HAHAHAHA! MENARIK SEKALI!"

Gadis kecil di hadapannya menatapnya tak terkesan. Garis bibirnya datar dan sorot matanya tak gentar oleh intimidasi. Ia berdiri di atas batunya, menyejajarkan wajah dengan tinggi pria itu. Bertolak pinggang dengan ekspresi menuntut. Mengulas senyum kecil yang bercerita tentang asas saling memanfaatkan.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" katanya, "Tuan, Anda lebih berharga jika hidup."

Dan di malam yang sangat menentukan itu, ketika kilat menyambar-nyambar dan suara guntur menggelegar bersahut-sahutan, sesosok vampire dengan rupa seputih salju menggenggam lengan sangan gadis di kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi kuku-kuku panjang berwarna hitam. Membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Dan menancapkan taringnya dengan ganas di pembuluh darahnya.

Di malam itu, Hermione Granger ( 12 tahun) memeroleh seorang "pelayan" yang hanya perlu digaji dengan beberapa teguk darah saja.

" _ **My master**_."

Dengan penuh rasa sayang, Draco Malfoy menempelkan bibir penuh darah di punggung tangannya majikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE VAMPIRISM OF A MALFOY DESCENDANT**

Rozen91

 **Inspired by "Hellsing" yang versi parodi sih,, saya nggak pernah nonton yang aslinya,,**

 **(** I really like Integra, Alucard, Pip and Seras,, and Captain Werewolf too uhuk uhuk and Young Walteeeeeer! But Schrodinger is fine too)

Disclaimer : The characters are not mine. J. K. Rowling's!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Act II. Entertain Your Master**

Tidak mungkin anak itu hanya seorang muggle biasa, begitu pikirnya. Ada sedikit kepongahan namun kemauannya sangat kuat dan keberaniannya bukanlah hal yang patut disepelekan. Draco bisa mencium baunya. Bisa mengecap semua hal itu di lidahnya, ketika ia meminum darahnya dalam beberapa tegukan yang nikmat.

Tidak mungkin dia hanya seorang anak gadis dari keluarga sederhana di suatu tempat di London. _Well,_ kenyataannya memang seperti itu, sih.

Draco Malfoy melebur ke dalam bayangan Hermione saat gadis itu berbalik dan menutup pintu kamarnya—sama sekali tidak menunggu karena ia membiarkan Draco berbuat sesukanya, namun beda lagi urusannya jika pria itu membuat kedua orangtuanya terlibat dalam...well, apapun ini—hal aneh, tidak rasional, gila, _etc-etc_.

" _ **Well, well, well."**_

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Draco tidak pernah bosan mempertahankan ritual paginya untuk selalu mengomentari apa yang keluarga Granger lakukan di meja makan. Hermione bahkan bisa merasakan senyum lebarnya—dan taring putih yang mengilap.

" _ **Sandwich!"**_ Draco tertawa, " _ **sudah hampir 50 tahun aku tidak memakannya."**_

Hermione mengunyah, tidak peduli.

" _ **Well,"**_ ucap Draco lagi, " _ **Hermione?"**_

Hermione Memotong ujung sandwich-nya sedikit dan membuangnya ke lantai. Nyam, nyam—lanjut menikmati sarapannya.

" _ **..."**_

Helaan nafas berat terdengar.

" _ **Itu adalah sikap paling kurang ajar, Hermione. Apa kau lihat ada hewan berbulu berkaki empat di sini? Bukan, bukan kucing. Aku suka kucing. Aku suka Crookshanks, dear. Aku berbicara tentang anjing. Apa kau lihat ada anjing di sini? Tidak? Bingo! Tidak ada!"**_

Hermione meneguk susunya—mengabaikan Draco yang sibuk berkoar-koar.

" _ **My dear, jadilah anak baik dan sisipkan satu sandwich untukku. Di piring, mengerti?"**_

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Ibunya tersenyum, "Aku senang nafsu makanmu meningkat, Hermione."

Hermione berkedip. Well, dia membutuhkan banyak zat besi untuk memulihkan kembali darah yang hilang. Draco bisa dibilang masih liar dan belum bisa menurunkan tingkat keganasannya untuk menjadi "vampire rumahan". Dia selalu lapar dan Hermione harus siap diminum darahnya. Dengan brutal pastinya, seperti hewan liar.

" _ **Hermione? Hermione? Earth to Hermione?"**_ _—hee, lucu sekali, Draco—_ _ **"Jangan lupa sandwich-ku."**_

"Aku akan memeriksa kotak pos," kata Hermione, berdiri dari kursinya dan seketika itu juga kegusaran Draco meledak ( _ **"SANDWICH, GIRL!").**_ Kursi yang tadi diduduki Hermione lantas terbanting ke lantai, mengagetkan pasangan Granger yang tengah berbincang kecil di seberang meja. Hermione memejamkan matanya erat, menahan emosi.

"Hermione?" panggil ayahnya, menatapnya khawatir, "kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?"

Gadis kecil itu meringis, menunduk untuk memperbaiki kembali kursi. "Hanya ceroboh."

"Hati-hati, dear." Jane Granger mengusap pundak gadis itu. Entah kenapa, suasana lantas terasa canggung. Hermione merapatkan bibir. "Well, aku akan mengambil apapun yang diselikan di kotak pos sekarang—mungkin bisa saja anak kucing?" Ia memaksakkan tawa—itu lelucon yang sangat mengerikan, Hermione. Gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil satu sandwich sebelum bergegas pergi. Draco mengeluarkan suara puas dari tenggorokan.

Hermione menggeretakkan giginya. Postur badannya tegang saat berjalan dengan bahu terangkat tinggi ke pintu. Ia melemparkan sandwich di tangannya ke belakang tanpa menoleh, tidak menghentikan langkah sampai ke kotak pos di depan halaman. Draco meloncat keluar dari bayangannya, meraup sandwich yang melayang di udara dan berjongkok di bagian teduh di dinding rumah untuk menikmati sarapan pertamanya di pagi itu.

Liar. Sikapnya seperti hewan liar.

Hermione mengawasinya dengan mata memicing. Masih kesal dengan perbuatannya tadi.

Draco hanya menyeringai, mengecap ibu jarinya dengan senang.

Gadis Granger itu mengambil surat-surat di dalam kotak pos—ha! Tidak ada anak kucing!— lalu menutupnya dengan kasar. Ia melangkah dengan marah ke arah Draco, menatap galak ke bawah saat sampai di depan pria itu.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi di depan orangtuaku."

Draco tersenyum miring, mengedikkan bahu. Menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia tak berdaya karena Hermione menolak permintaannya. Alis coklat gadis itu berkerut dalam, menatapnya tidak setuju. Makin hari makin menngesalkan sekali vampir satu ini. Hermione hampir menyesal mengikat vampir itu padanya jika tidak mengingat bahwa vampir ini akan sangat berguna nantinya—kalau Hermione sudah memiliki cukup pengetahuan tentang vampir, ia akan tahu untuk apa ia akan memanfaatkan Draco Malfoy.

Hermione membuka matanya. "Ini perintah."

Sudut bibir sang Malfoy berkedut ke atas. Dengan sikap mengejek, ia berdiri di kedua lututnya, membungkuk sedikit dengan tangan di dada. Iris kelabunya berkilat sarkastik. _"_ _ **Yes, my master."**_

Manik hazel memandang diam. Menampakkan ancaman jika pria itu berani melanggarnya. Hehehe, entah keberanian macam apa yang dimiliki Hermione Granger hingga manusia kecil ini berani memerintah makhluk supernatural kuno, seperti Malfoy yang merupakan vampir ini.

Pria pucat itu hanya tersenyum menyeramkan.

"Oh." Iris kelabu terbuka lebar. Tiba-tiba Draco menarik satu amplop dari tangan Hermione, acuh ketika pengangan Hermione spontan merenggang dan surat dan pamflet berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Draco!" Hermione menjerit, memandang ke arah kertas-kertas yang berserakan di kakinya. Ia hendak menunduk untuk mengumpulkannya kembali saat pria itu, vampire-nya, sontak bangkit, menjulang tinggi di depannya dan menangkap wajah Hermione di kedua tangannya yang besar dan dingin.

Pria albino itu tersenyum lebar.

" _ **Sudah kuduga,"**_ bisiknya penuuh gairah, " _ **kau memang spesial, my dear Hermione!"**_

Sepucuk surat berwarna bagel yang ia kepit di ibu jarinya perlahan terjatuh.

Hermione menatap pria itu heran, lalu bola matanya bergulir ke bawah.

Ia mengerjap.

Surat Penerimaan dari Hogwarts?

Draco terkekeh seperti orang kesetanan. Ah, salah. Bukan "orang", tapi vampir.

 **+Act II. End+**

* * *

 **Act III. Keep Your Master Warm**

"Jangan coba melakukan yang aneh-aneh saat aku tidur," peringat Hermione, menahan kuapan.

Draco hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan, kedua tangannya mengumpulkan gadis itu ke atas pangkuannya yang telah ditutupi selimut tebal. Hermione mencari posisi nyama, baru setelah itu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada si vampir. Rasanya hangat—karena pria itu membungkusnya ke dalam selimut, tidak menyentuh Hermione dengan kulitnya yang dingin. Aneh sekali kalau tidak mendengar detak jantungnya, pikir si gadis kecil. Perlahan akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

Sampai pintu kompartemen terbuka dan gadis itu terjatuh ke kursi dengan kepala membentur dinding. "Aduh!" Hermione memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Dua orang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya menatapnya heran dari pintu. Gadis itu hanya melirik mereka sekilas. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan, pasti sudah ada benjolan di dahinya. Ia menggeram pelan, "Berikan tanda dulu sebelum kau menghilang, bodoh!"

Draco terkekeh. Sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

 **+Act III. End+**

* * *

 **Act IV. Having Fun**

" _ **Oh, my dear**_ ," Draco berputar sembari menyibak poninya, menyeringai, " _ **bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang ini berlalu begitu saja. Aku akan menjadi teman pertamamu di sekolah ini. Salam kenal, sayang."**_

Hermione terdiam, memandangnya tanpa emosi.

Perlahan sudut bibirnya berkedut.

Heh, menarik. Ternyata vampir bisa merubah bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya. Hermione masih perlu banyak belajar tentang kemampuan vampir.

.

Draco hanya menggunakan sosok remajanya untuk beberapa kali saja, saat-saat ketika ia ingin bersenang-senang dengan orang-orang selain Hermione—dengan kata lain, menakuti-nakuti murid-murid lain, _oh sungguh dewasa, Malfoy_. Selain itu, Draco lebih sering tinggal di dalam bayangan majikannya. Mengawasi dan memerhatikan hari-hari membosankan tuannya yang tiap kali dihabiskan di perpustakaan.

Mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang vampir.

Heh.

HehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAAAAA!

 **+Act IV. End+**


	2. First Year 2

**Act V.** **Easily Asking for Reward**

"Draco!"

Sang vampire mengangkat jari-jarinya ke depan wajah—semua kuku-nya menajam, runcing dan siap mencabik. Iris kelabunya bersinar ketika senyum menakutkan mengembang di wajah pucatnya. " _ **Apa harus kubunuh dia, master**_?"

Hermione mendelik. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia menjawab gusar, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa aku tidak butuh kau membunuh seseorang untuk diriku, Draco! Usir dia kembali ke hutan."

Draco meliriknya sekilas. Mengangkat bahu, ekspresi senangnya telah terganti wajah bosan. _**"Baiklah."**_ _Biar saja. Lagipula darah Troll juga tidak enak._

Hermione tidak bisa melihat wajahnya saat pria itu membelakanginya. Namun, saat tiba-tiba vampir itu mengeluarkan auman menggelegar dari tenggorokan, Hermione langsung tahu rupa macam apa yang terpampang di wajah pucatnya. Pasti sangat mengerikan, penuh taring dan bola mata sewarna darah melotot seperti ingin memakan hidup-hidup.

Si troll malang langsung kabur dengan menembus dinding, melolong panjang dengan cara menyedihkan.

Dan, yeah, dia memang jatuh ke karena kamar mandi perempuan ada di lantai 2. Hermione berjengit, menahan ringisan saat mendengar suara bedebam di luar sana.

Draco mendengus, melipat tangannya seraya tersenyum pongah pada Hermione. Iris kelabunya berkilat penuh misteri saat ia membungkukkan badan, menyejajarkan mata dengan gadis pemberani, majikannya. " _ **Kau harus memberiku hadiah, master."**_

Sudut bibir Hermione berkedut. "Troll bukan lawanmu, Draco. Ini hal yang terlalu mudah untuk kau meminta hadiah."

Si vampir memalingkan wajah, mendengus menahan tawa. "Dasar pelit."

Memberungut, Hermione melayangkan tatapan tajam. "Jangan memanggilku begitu."

Draco mengangkat alis. Menantang. Lidahnya bergerak menjilat satu taringnya yang perlahan memanjang.

Menyebalkan sekali. Hermione menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan satu kancing lengan bajunya lalu menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya pada pria itu—yang pancaran wajahnya penuh kemenangan.

Tangan dingin menggenggam lengan gadis itu di tempat.

Lalu dua pasang taring siap menghujam.

Dua orang anak laki-laki menghambur masuk. "Hei! Granger! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Si rambut hitam berseru, "Aku mendengar teriakan..." Ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika menyaksikan bongkahan batu dan lain sebagainya berhamburan di tempat itu.

"Woaah!" Ronald Weasley menganga saat melihat kerusakan besar di kamar mandi itu. "Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini!?" Iris biru menangkap sepasang manik hazel yang menatap mereka, terkejut. "Err," Ron menaikkan satu alis merahnya, "kau sedang apa?"

Hermione mengerjapkan mata. "Aa," katanya, tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan postur tubuhnya yang aneh begini—tangan telanjang terulur ke depan dengan lengan baju yang telah digulung sampai siku.

Di dalam bayangan, Draco Malfoy mendongkol.

* * *

 **Act VII. Training the Master**

"Ugh!"

Hermione menghempaskan badannya ke atas ranjang, membenamkan wajah ke bantalnya dan berteriak. Ranjang itu berderit ketika beban bertambah. Draco Malfoy berbaring di sisinya seraya menonton gadis itu dengan menopang kepalanya di tangan. Menyeringai.

" _ **Aku tidak pernah bosan melihatmu frustrasi, my dear. Kau tahu, aku bisa kenyang jika hanya hidup dari rasa frustrasi yang setiap hari selalu kau rasakan."**_ Ia tertawa kecil saat Hermione menoleh sedikit dan menatapnya tajam dari ujung matanya. Menggemaskan. _**"Aku hanya menggodamu, Hermione."**_

"Diam," suara teredam terdengar kesal. Draco tergelak. Tertawa keras dan sangat tidak peka terhadap perasaan majikannya. Hermione berdiri di kedua tangannya dan melayangkan salah satunya ke wajah pucat pria itu. Tentu saja, Draco lebih cekatan dan gerakannya lebih cepat saat menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Tersenyum miring. " _ **Aku bisa mengajarimu. Kau tidak mengucapkan mantranya dengan 'leviOUsa', tapi 'leviosa'. Ini hal sederhana bagi vampir kuno sepertiku."**_

Hermione merengut. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah angkuh saat menatap iris kelabu misterius "pelayannya". Bukannya berterima kasih, gadis itu malah berkata, " _Old man,"_

Senyuman Draco lenyap seketika. Raut wajahnya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak terkesan dengan panggilan itu. Iris kelabunya tampak kelam dan tenang, seolah tengah memperingati gadis itu tanpa kata-kata.

Namun bukan Hermione namanya jika harus tunduk pada pelayannya sendiri.

Ekspresi penuh kemenangan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Ooh, kau tidak suka dibilang tua, eh? Draco, tidak kusangka kau sangat tersinggung oleh," iris hazel berkerling, "hal sederhana seperti itu."

Iris kelabu membelalak.

 _ **Ah, wicked girl!**_

Ia lantas menekuk kepalanya ke belakang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hermione menunggu. Draco menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri sembari memandang majikannya dengan penuh rasa kagum. _**"Aku akan mengajarimu mulai dari sekarang, master."**_

Air muka gadis belia di hadapannya lantas bersinar riang, penuh semangat.

* * *

 **Act VII. Surprising Others**

"Katakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang Voldemort," perintah Hermione tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Profesor, atau mantan profesor lebih tepatnya, PTIH melemparkan sorot mata penuh nafsu membunuh padanya. "Mudblood, berani-beraninya darah rendah seperti kau—"

Iris hazel bergulir malas, "Draco."

" _ **Hehehe,"**_ si vampir muncul di belakang Quirrell, berbisik dengan nada mengejek, " _ **Kau membuat tuanku marah**_ , _**squirrel**_."

"Gyaa!" "Gaaa!"

Draco diam sejenak. Ia berdiri tegak seraya memperlihatkan ekspresi datar pada sang tuan. " _ **Kau seharusnya sudah terbiasa, Hermione."**_

Hermione menarik nafas berang, mengabaikan komentarnya saat berkata, "kupikir kau akan muncul di belakangku!"

Satu-satunya pria yang memiliki rambut di tempat itu memutar bola matanya. Maaf saja, _master_ , Draco akan muncul di tempat mana saja yang ia sukai.

* * *

 **Act VIII. Showing His Intention to Support**

Ketika dua sahabat barunya telah pergi duluan, Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Draco telah berdiri entah sejak kapan di sana, memandang gadis itu dengan sesuatu yang mirip rasa sayang dan kagum di matanya. Di dalam senyuman kecilnya.

"Draco?"

Pria pucat itu memejamkan mata tatkala ia membungkukkan badan, berlutut di hadapan sang gadis seperti saat pertama mereka mengikat kontrak berdarah. Ia mengulurkan tangan, meminta gadis itu menyambutnya. Kepercayaan Hermione padanya sangat besar karena tanpa bertanya ia menaruh tangannya di tangan pria itu.

Draco mengecupnya.

" _ **Aku akan membantumu memanjat tangga kerja keras menuju impianmu, menjadi seorang penyihir besar di dunia sihir. Kau akan sangat terkenal dan dihormati. Ketika saat itu tiba, tidak akan ada lagi orang-orang yang bisa menghina dirimu. Ataupun darahmu."**_

Senyum kecil terlepas di wajah sang remaja. Membalas sorot mata Draco dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Sudah kubilang kan, Draco?" katanya, "Kau lebih berguna hidup daripada mati. Aku senang mendengar niatmu untuk mendukungku, tapi asal kau tahu saja, dari dulu aku sudah berniat untuk memanfaatkanmu untuk membuat namaku besar di masa depan nanti."

Ekspresi Draco Malfoy kala itu terlihat tajam dan lapar. Senyumannya melebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi tajam seputih gading berkilat di dalamnya redupnya malam. Tidak menyadari bahwa kuku-kukunya telah memanjang, namun tidak melukai tangan majikannya. Ia tanpa sadar mencondongkan badan, mendesis gembira dengan bola mata semerah darah melebar, _**"I expect no less from my master!"**_

Draco Malfoy tidak pernah mengatakan sekuat apa ia harus menahan diri agar tidak menancapkan taringnya dan mengisap darah Hermione saat itu juga.

* * *

 **Act IX. Eating the Nightmare Away**

Hari itu adalah hari yang melelahkan. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione telah dijanjikan hadiah setelah masalah Squirrell selesai—dan Voldemort, mereka belum bisa membuktikan kalau Voldemort bermukim di belakang kepala plontos Squirrell, tidak ada yang percaya. Mereka pikir tiga murid itu salah lihat. Draco, di dalam bayangan Hermione, mendengus seolah sudah mengira bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi, untuk malam ini—Hermione menguap— mereka buru-buru diantar ke asrama untuk beristirahat atau mungkin besoknya bisa menadapatkan terapi—setelah menyaksikan bahwa hanya karena seseorang menutup kepalanya, bukan berarti dia botak. Pasti pengalaman yang sangat menggetarkan jiwa. Ya, Ron, itu semua tentang kau.

Hermione membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, kemudian menyusup masuk ke dalam kukungan selimutnya yang hangat. Draco bermaterialisasi di sampingnya saat gadis itu sudah menemukan posisi yang ia sukai. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan mengantuk. Draco mengelus rambutnya lalu turun ke punggungnya, begitu berulang kali. _**"Selamat malam, Hermione, semoga kau bermimpi indah."**_

"Hmm." Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti ingin tidur dulu. Iris hazelnya yang dipenuhi kabut ngantuk lurus memandang Draco seolah ingin mengukir wajahnya. Draco mengangkat alis saat ujung jarinya menyentuh pipi pucatnya. Tumben sekali. Hermione tidak pernah mau menyentuhnya saat hendak tidur karena kulit vampir sangat dingin.

Bibir gadis itu berkedut. "Kau punya mata yang indah."

" _ **Aku tahu."**_

"Narsis...hoaam..."

" _ **Pejamkan matamu dan tidur, my dear."**_

Hermione menutup matanya. Berbicara untuk terakhir kalinya, "Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

" _ **Tidak akan."**_

.

"Tolong aku..."

Keringat mengucur di wajah yang tampak kesakitan. Penuh penderitaan. Ia meronta, berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Henti...ukh! Draco...Draco...kau dimana—!"

" _ **Ssshhh**_."

Tangan besar dan dingin. Hermione mendadak tenang saat tangan itu mengusap punggungnya yang berbalut selimut tebal. Lalu kain yang menyeka mukanya hingga kering. Draco dengan lihai menghindari kontak kulit agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu.

Waktu itu ia berbisik di telinga gadis itu, _**"Aku di sini. Selalu bersamamu. Selamanya. Sampai kau tak membutuhkanku lagi."**_

Di dalam keheningan malam yang menghanyutkan, sesosok vampir tersenyum dan mengusir mimpi buruk.

" _ **Master."**_


	3. Holiday

**Act X.** **Vanishing**

Apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari akan menjadi misteri yang dinantikan.

Draco memandang majikannya dari kejauhan, berdiri di tempat teduh dengan pakaian serba hitam sementara gadis itu bercengkerama dengan dua sahabat barunya—tertawa di bawah sinar mentari yang menyengat. Si vampir menyipitkan kedua matanya sembari memasang kacamata hitamnya. Menyakukan tangan dan melenggang pergi.

Untuk beberapa kali yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, Draco menyelinap pergi tanpa memberi tahu Hermione terlebih dahulu. Apakah Hermione merasakan kepergiannya atau tidak, hal itu juga adalah suatu misteri yang tidak pernah mereka bicarakan. Gadis itu mungkin mengerti bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya memegang hidup sang vampir walaupun vampir itu mengikat hidupnya pada Hermione.

Huh. Draco punya banyak rahasia. Tambahan, dia juga tahu semua rahasia Hermione biarpun gadis itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun—well, selama ini Draco hidup di dalam bayangannya, jadi yah, tidak mudah menyembunyikan rahasia darinya.

Hermione memejamkan matanya, merasakan ikatan batin yang terulur. Sepertinya Draco pergi jauh. Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya. Hanya ada para murid yang tidak sabar menunggu kereta untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Tidak ada sosok vampir yang kelihatan—atau versi remaja yang pernah diperlihatkannya dulu.

Bukan hal yang perlu diributkan, karena Draco selalu kembali padanya.

 **Act XI.** **Visiting Home**

Alur kehidupan murid-murid Hogwarts mengingatkannya tentang masa-masa yang telah berlalu. Berabad-abad berdiam di dalam kenangan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Hanya dirasakan untuk memberikan kerinduan yang mendalam. Draco mendongak dan menatap.

Rumput-rumput liar tumbuh subur, merubah taman indah menjadi semak belukar biasa yang memerlukan kerja keras untuk dibersihkan. Tanaman-tanaman menjalar telah merambati dinding, memeluk kaca jendela, bahkan sampai di balkon. Lumut-lumut dan cat yang terkelupas mewarnai tembok manor.

Draco menghela nafas.

Sepertinya Peri Rumah sudah meninggalkan manor atau—

Draco merapatkan bibir.

Atau mereka tidak merasa perlu untuk membersihkan halaman luar manor.

Draco menghembuskan nafas, tersenyum tipis. Dengan langkah panjang menyusuri jalan utama menuju teras. Menggerakkan jari telunjuknya sedikit dan pintu mendadak terbuka dengan kekuatan gaib.

Iris kelabu mengintip dari balik kacamata hitamnya, menyeringai.

" _ **Aku pulang."**_

Berbeda dengan kekacauan di luar, pemandangan di dalam manor tampak bersih, perabotan mengilap dan tak ada debu yang menumpuk. Seseorang jelas merawatnya, tetapi tidak ada sambutan saat akhirnya sang tuan rumah mengumumkan kedatangannya. Draco sudah menduga hal itu. Karena Flecker yang lamban selalu mengulur-ulur waktu untuk muncul dan menjawabnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan."

Nah, itu dia. Tua, keriput, dan mata sayu. Draco sebaiknya memperkerjakan Peri Rumah baru sebelum Flecker mati dimakan usia. Draco tersenyum lebar, melepas topi hitamnya.

" _ **Kau terlihat makin muda, Flecker."**_ Iris kelabunya berkilat, mencemooh.

"Dan Anda sama sekali tidak berubah, Tuan Draco, masih bermulut pedas seperti saat terakhir kali Anda mengatakan hal itu pada saya," balas Flecker, tak terpengaruh. Raut wajahnya tampak melunak dan santai saat majikannya menekuk kepala ke belakang dan tertawa keras. _Kecuali Anda sepertinya sudah tidak bosan lagi seperti dulu._

 **XII. Talk with Flecker**

Flecker menjentikkan jarinya dan secangkir teh dan kudapan muncul secara magis di atas meja di samping sofa. Draco menghempaskan badan di sofa itu, menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang.

" _ **Flecker,"**_ mulai sang vampir albino, menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas lutut, " _ **Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, tapi kalau kau membiarkan halaman manorku menjadi lahan pakan kambing, aku akan terpaksa memberimu kaos kaki. Tentu saja yang warna ungu. Aku masih ingat kedua bola matamu yang berukuran 1/3 bludger itu bersinar tiap melihat tirai ungu di ruang belajarku."**_

Flecker, Peri Rumah yang telah lanjut usia, hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan lambat. Dalam hati, Draco merasa kasihan karena indra pendengaran Flecker sepertinya makin tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Saya suka tirai di ruang belajar Anda, Tuan Draco."

Draco diam sejenak. Memandangnya tenang. " _ **Apa kau akan pergi jika kuberikan tirai itu padamu?"**_

"Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Peraturan kami Anda tahu semuanya."

" _ **Apa kau mau menerimanya?"**_ tanya Draco, _**"Flecker?"**_

Waktu itu gerimis turun walaupun langit sangat cerah dan berwarna biru. Ah, pikir Draco, menoleh ke jendela besar yang dbingkai oleh tirai emerald yang cantik. Musim gugur sudah datang. Flecker yang lamban belum menjawab pertanyaannya, namun rasanya Draco sudah bisa menduga-duga jawaban Peri Rumah itu akan seperti apa.

"Tuan, saya mungkin menyukai tirai itu, tapi lebih suka mengurus seluruh isi manor ini."

Flecker bisa melihat kedutan di bibir majikannya walaupun pria itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Draco tertawa kecil.

" _ **Sudah kuduga,"**_ katanya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Flecker yang dipenuhi garis-garis usia dan pengalaman. "Saya akan selalu ada di sini saat Anda memutuskan untuk berkunjung," ia menambahkan, "atau pulang, Tuan Draco."

" _ **Hm,"**_ balas sang vampir butir-butir air yang hinggap di kaca jendela. Pohon-pohon yang bergoyang di kejauhan. Sepintas pemandangan itu berubah ketika ia mengingat anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang seraya menarik koper masing-masing. Tertawa dan berbicara tentang liburan dan keluarga.

Tanpa sadar, Draco Malfoy menghembuskan nafas berat.

 **XIII. In for a secret**

Hermione Granger duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya, menggarisbawahi beberapa paragraf yang ingin ia pelajari sebelum masuk sekolah nanti. Bibir merah muda mengembangkan senyum tatkala mengingat pengalaman menegangkan (well, itu pendapat Harry dan Ron) yang ia alami bersama kedua sahabat barunya. Banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan sebenarnya. Siapa Voldemort? Kemana Quirrell? Dimana Hermione bisa mendapatkan Fluffy no. 2? dan lain-lain.

Dan siapa yang mengira bahwa semua misteri utama –tentang Voldemort— berpusat pada Harry dan tanda petir di dahinya. Kasihan sekali Harry. Hermione tidak yakin bahwa hidup Harry akan tenang tanpa masalah. Lihat saja, baru tahun pertama tapi sudah tersandung masalah Voldemort!?

Garis bibirnya melengkung naik.

Ini menarik.

Hermione tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

" _ **Dear,"**_ suara familiar berbisik di telinganya saat tanpa suara si empunya muncul di sampingnya dan mendekatkan wajah, _**"**_ **jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menarik hanya untuk dirimu saja. Bagi rasa ketertarikanmu itu denganku, Hermione."**

Hermione tidak menoleh, senyuman kecil tertarik makin lebar. Gadis itu mengangkat wajah dari bukunya dan berkata dengan mata berkilat seolah perasaan di hatinya bergejolak penuh ekstasi.

"Tidakkah kau setuju denganku, Draco?" ujarnya, menahan getaran bahagia di tiap kata, "Hogwarts, Harry, dan Voldemort akan memberikanku pertunjukan yang menyenangkan!"

Tergelak, gadis itu lantas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Tawanya teredam sementara bahunya bergetar hebat.

Draco hanya diam. Sepasang iris merah memandang gadis itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.


	4. The Past, Year 19xx

**XIV.** **Stories of the past**

Draco kembali mengingat saat pertama kali ia menjatuhkan tatapannya pada sosok Hermione Granger. Raut wajah yang datar dan sorot mata yang kosong tanpa harapan. Draco tidak bisa mengira kengerian macam apa yang telah gadis itu lihat dengan kedua matanya hingga sinarnya menghilang. Anak kecil yang malang, ratap Draco tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun. Kurus dan tidak terurus. Dengan sekali sapuan mata, anak itu tidak akan dianggap istimewa. Dengan mudah akan dilupakan.

Lalu apa yang membuat Draco terpikat pada Hermione Granger?

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu ada setelahnya.

Anak perempuan kurus dan tidak menarik itu ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Mungkin dialah bukti insting alamiah manusia yang timbul akibat situasi yang mengancam nyawa. Dia menggunakan cakarnya, giginya, dan segala sesuatu yang mampu dijangkau tangannya untuk mempertahankan diri. Hermione Granger menunjukkan sebuah perlawanan! Satu-satunya yang menampakkan hasrat untuk hidup di antara sekian banyaknya anak-anak yang pasrah akan nasib mereka.

Menakjubkan!

Menarik!

Betapa Draco Malfoy mengagumi tekad anak itu untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

* * *

 **XV. When she laughed**

Hermione menaruh tangan di kedua pipinya. Menekuk kepalanya ke belakang saat melihat langit dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Terdengar sinting dan mengerikan hingga para burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon terdekat terbang menghambur ke udara.

Draco, vampir bosan yang telah menjadi penonton dari tragedi di gua itu, menjepit dagunya sendiri, berpikir. Memandang Hermione dengan sudut bibir berkedut dan sepasang permata kelabu yang berkilat. Menilai dan menimbang-nimbang.

Apa yang baru saja Draco Malfoy saksikan bukanlah suatu kejadian biasa yang akan ditemukan dimana saja para penyihir berkumpul. Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Seorang muggle yang di dalam dirinya tidak ditemukan secercah tanda-tanda kepemiliki bakat sihir tiba-tiba memprlihatkan sebuah keajaiban yang luar biasa. Sebagai vampir yang telah hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, Draco Malfoy tentu merasa tertarik dan tidak bisa melewatkan perasaan naluriahnya begitu saja. Ya. Draco ingin menghujamkan taringnya di leher anak perempuan itu saking gemetarnya ia oleh ekstasi. Hasrat di dalam dadanya sangat besar. Draco Malfoy sampai tidak bisa menahan senyuman terulas lebar, membelah kedua pipi pucatnya. Ia berjengit saat sakit menusuk wajahnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak tersenyum selebar itu hingga urat-urat wajahnya terkejut.

Sementara itu, Hermione Granger, dengan bercak-bercak darah menodai kedua tangannya dengan tawa kegirangan yang masih menggelegar, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tatapan tajam tanpa ampunan tertuju pada bulan yang menggantung di atas awan.

Hermione Granger di dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti hati telah mengutuk seluruh dunia.

Di balik bayangan, sepasang permata kelabu berubah merah dan melengkung. Lidah merah muda terselip di antara gigi-gigi putih, menyapu taring yang perlahan memanjang.

Kedua tangannya lantas bergerak mencengkeram lengannya sendiri, menahan getaran saat tubuhnya merinding

* * *

 **XVI. Thirst**

Lalu mereka 'menandatangani' sebuah kontrak sehidup-semati.

Ketika berhasil mendapatkan Draco di dalam genggamannya, Hermione lantas menunjukkan sosok aslinya. Sorot matanya menajam dan dipenuhi dendam. Ulasan bibirnya keji dan tidak mengenal belas kasih.

Ia membiarkan Draco melesat liar di antara orang-orang yang berteriak dalam teror. Tertawa dan terus tertawa ketika hujan berwarna merah menimpa dirinya. Tetesan yang berbau amis dan hangat. Jantung Hermione Granger meloncat dalam kegilaan. Dimana lagi dia bisa mendapatkan kepuasan semacam ini?

Iris merah sang pelayan berkilat sembari menghentakkan tangan yang merah—sontak cairan yang menodainya menciprat di dinding. Draco menyelipkan jari yang masih diselimuti darah ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dengan suara puas.

Ah, darah ini bukanlah yang ia inginkan. Iris merah menyala terus memandang sang tuan yang tengah memaki seraya menginjak-nginjak mayat seseorang di depannya. Kemurkaan Hermione Granger telah membuat muka anak itu memerah seperti wortel. Makian dan hinaannya bercampur dengan tawa mengejek, menantang semua mayat tak utuh itu untuk kembali mencelanya, memanggilnya 'darah-lumpur' dan semacamnya.

Kelopak mata sang vampir merendah. Iris merah berkilat dan berputar.

Draco sudah terpikat oleh darah manis Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **XVII.** **Drink the blood!**

Seringainya licik dan penuh misteri.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, pria itu telah melesat ke arahnya. Seperti ular yang merayap namum tanpa desisan. Hermione tak sempat melakukan perlawanan saat tangan yang lebih dan bercakar tajam menarik lengannya. Tubuh Hermione ikut tertarik ke depan. Sepasang permata hazel melebar.

Manik merah Draco Malfoy berkilat angkuh dan senang.

Lalu ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"! ! !"

Darah seolah terkuras habis dari wajahnya tatkala mata Hermione terpaku pada empat pasang taring yang memanjang. Seputih gading dan berbahaya. Satu tangan menarik kepala Hermione ke samping, sontak anak perempuan itu tersadar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat lengan pria itu. Buku-buku jarinya memutih, kontras dengan warna hitam jas yang membalut tubuh Draco Malfoy.

Kengerian sekali lagi mengambil alih. "Ja—!"

Ah, suaranya tercekat.

Tatkala pria pucat itu menancapkan taring di lehernya yang dingin.

Itulah kali pertama Draco Malfoy menghisap darah Hermione. Begitu brutal dan tanpa ampun. Senyum sombongnya saat itu seolah ingin mengingatkan Hermione bahwa pria itu bukanlah seorang gentleman yang rupawan dan baik hati.

Melainkan vampir yang haus darah.


	5. Second Year

**XVIII. Crush? Love? Hehehe!**

Hermione memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Menghela nafas panjang lalu bertanya dengan nada lelah, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Draco?"

"Kau tahu apa yang selalu kulakukan, my dear," iris kelabu berkerling, "sesuatu yang tidak membosankan."

"Hanya bagimu," balas Hermione tidak tertarik.

"Akan menarik bagimu juga jika kau mau memandang segala hal dengan cara pandangku."

Hermione memalingkan wajah. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ah..." ucap Draco, kecewa. Tapi kesenangan menari-nari di matanya. Sembari menyunggingkan seringai licik, ia mengayun-ngayunkan pena bulu di depan muka Hermione. Sontak permata hazel gadis itu melebar, lalu memicing ke arahnya. "Draco," tanyanya pelan, penuh peringatan, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Hermione sayang, aku hanya mengirim surat pada teman barumu, oh siapa namanya?" Pria itu memasang pose berpikir lalu bangkit dan berjalan hingga ia berdiri di belakang kursi gadis itu. Hermione masih memandangnya tidak senang dari ujung matanya. Tangan pucat Draco menggenggam kedua pundak gadis itu, mencondongkan badan untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Si Kepala Pitak Potty."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Harry Potter, Draco."

Senyum Draco mendadak lenyap, berganti dengan dengusan mengejek. "Heh." Iris kelabunya berkilat dan merasa tidak puas dengan Hermione yang bukannya memuji julukan Draco pada Potter, ia justru mengoreksinya. Genggaman tangannya sontak mengerat saat satu pikiran melintas di otaknya.

Iris kelabu berubah merah. Matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit saat senyumannya melebar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di sisi kepala anak perempuan itu.

"Katakan, my dear Granger," ada tawa di dalam suaranya dan, jujur, Hermione merasa terganggu mendengarnya. Draco berbisik dengan nada yang terlalu senang, "apa kau tertarik pada anak laki-laki itu?"

Dari balik bahunya, Hermione melemparkan tatapan jijik.

Sementara Draco tergelak.

Ini adalah permainan yang selalu Draco mainkan untuk mengganggu majikannya. Selalu menguji, mempertanyakan keberadaan perasaan-perasaan yang tidak mungkin lagi dirasakan oleh seorang Hermione Granger. Tragedi di masa lalu telah menelan hati Hermione dan membuat kedua tangan kecilnya dipenuhi darah.

Hermione telah kehilangan kepolosannya sebagai anak-anak dan manusia.

Draco tahu betul tentang itu semua.

Walaupun Hermione berusaha untuk tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya itu.

* * *

 **XIX. A Helper**

Di hari berhujan seperti ini, Hermione melawan kantuk sembari menggosok-gosok matanya. Cahaya senja dari arah jendela menimpa kulit mukanya. Hermione sejenak menoleh dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam membuat pupil matanya terlihat makin terang. Di dalam ketenangan yang seperti dunia lain itu, Hermione terpatri pada danau dan pegunungan. Kelopak matanya perlahan memberat.

Secara naluriah, ia menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Jari-jari seputih pualam melingkar di lengannya, saat si empunya mendekatkan gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas itu di dadanya. Iris kelabu bergerak sekilas ke bawah untuk melemparkan sorot mata penuh afeksi sebelum bergulir kembali ke arah jendela.

Draco Malfoy tidak mengalihkan matanya sampai matahari menghilang di balik gunung dan malam datang menyapa. Setelah itu, selembar kertas yang ia sobek kasar dari sebuah buku di manornya, ia selipkan di saku rok Hermione.

"Aku senang kau sudah bekerja keras, Hermione," bisiknya, dekat di dalam hati, "biarkan aku menyumbangkan sedikit bantuan, setelahnya kau bisa memamerkan kecerdikkanmu pada semua orang."

Tangan besar itu, walaupun dingin dan pucat seolah tak dialiri darah, mengusap-ngusap sisi kepala Hermione. Ketika merasakan seseorang berada di dekatnya, maka mimpi Hermione akan kembali tenang. Teriakan kesakitan dan jeritan memelas itu akan kembali terulang sebagai bunga tidur. _Tapi, Draco, kau akan ada di sana dan_ _menolongku, 'kan?_

* * *

 **XX.** **Freeze**

Ketika mata Basilisk bertemu dengan mata Hermione di pantulan cermin, Hermione sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikitpun rasa takut. Karena Draco akan melindunginya. Vampir yang ia bayar dengan darahnya memang sudah sewajarnya melindungi sang pendonor. Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu?

Akan tetapi alarm kabar buruk berdering keras ketika Hermione menyadari seluruh badannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menyebut nama pelayannya, memanggilnya dengan panik karena Hermione tidak mengira akan begini jadinya.

 _Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kenapa kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi padaku!? Draco! !_

Sepintas bayangan-bayangan mengerikan di masa lalu menghantamnya seperti terjangan ombak. Di dalam hati Hermione gemetar setengah mati. Tubuhnya yang kaku jatuh ke lantai dan Draco bahkan tidak juga datang untuk menahan jatuhnya. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak kaku, tangan Hermione saat ini pasti akan terkepal dan bergetar hebat. Perasaan marah dan takut bercampur aduk.

Biarpun Basilisk menjulang tinggi dan memandangnya dengan mata besar yang dingin, bukan itu yang menjadi ketakutan di dalam hati. Rasa dingin menjalar ketika menyadari asal-muasalnya.

Hermione tak mampu berkata-kata.

Ia sudah terlalu menggantungkan hidupnya pada Draco.

Dan lihat!

Inilah akibatnya.

* * *

 **XXI.** **Confront**

"Kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku? Jangan seperti itu, my dear.

Aku akan selalu di sisimu, tapi tidak bisa selalu bersamamu kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Kau paham maksudku?

Kenapa kau masih marah padaku? Lihat, aku menyembuhkanmu lebih cepat daripada yang bisa diusahakan Poppy Pomfrey untuk menangani kutukan Basilisk. Tidak seperti Croovey yang malang.

Well, kau bisa datang untuk berterima kasih padaku kalau pikiranmu sudah dingin."

Bayangan menaungi wajah Hermione Granger yang tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di atas lututnya. Ia masih duduk di atas ranjangnya, menghadap tembok dan mengabaikan Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya, sedikit menelengkan kepala dan menunggu. Kemudian ia memperbaiki postur tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar pintu. Menyisakan suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang tertutup.

Draco Malfoy merendahkan kelopak mata dan menaruh tangan di mulutnya.

Menyembunyikan senyum yang sejak tadi tidak diketahui Hermione Granger, jika saja tadi dia mau berbalik untuk melihat ekspresi vampire itu.

Hermione Granger tentunya sudah salah memahami Draco Malfoy yang telah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya. Hermione, sudah berapa kali kira-kira Draco menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya?

Kau sebagai pendonor bukanlah hal yang penting baginya. Di luar sana banyak manusia yang bisa menjadi makan malamnya.

Darah muggleborn yang mengalir di nadimu juga bukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Berdasarkan pengalamannya, darah unicorn lebih lezat dan bermanfaat.

Lalu, kira-kira kenapa Draco Malfoy mau saja menyelamatkanmu?

Dapatkah kau menjawabnya?

Tentu saja, karena dia sedang bosan.

Ya.

Sesederhana itulah jawabannya.


End file.
